


疾驰的风声

by Estrellas



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption2
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas





	疾驰的风声

【亚瑟中心】疾驰的风声

主亚瑟，大概是原创路人视角。  
设定在亚瑟得病之后，帮派发生决裂之前。剧透有。

酒馆里的臭气比诺克想象的还要浓烈。史卓伯里最大的酒馆，昼夜不停，都充斥着酒气、喧哗和牧场牛围栏里的臭味，可除去这些让人难以忍受的气味之外，扑面而来的温暖还是让他舒展开了身体，扯下了包裹得紧紧的围巾。  
有几个醉鬼打量着他，还有更大胆地冲着他这个新面孔嚷嚷，更有胸都快要从裙子里掉出来的女人朝他抛媚眼，诺克感觉有点害怕，但很快他就鼓起勇气无视他们走到吧台边。  
他贵族少爷般的打扮和所有人都格格不入，他很清楚这一点。  
吧台边有个蓬头垢面的男人在喝酒，他的腿上绑着枪袋，枪袋里还装着实打实的左轮手枪，腰上还绑了一长串子弹。  
诺克小心翼翼地打量着他，与他隔了两个位置坐下来，对酒保招了招手。  
“请问需要什么，先生？”  
“呃……”诺克迟疑起来，他从没喝过酒，哪怕现在他已经十六岁，但是在他的母亲眼里，他还是个不能沾一滴酒的孩子。  
“给这个孩子一杯威士忌。”胡子拉碴的奇怪男人突然插嘴。  
“好的，先生。”  
酒保很快给诺克倒了一杯威士忌，他小心地抿着唇喝了一口，就被呛得猛烈咳嗽起来，周围见到的醉汉们都开始疯狂大笑，好像他做了一件天底下最好笑的事。  
诺克的脸隐隐发烫，像是为了证明自己一般，他又把剩下的大半杯酒一口气喝了下去。  
“慢着点，孩子，这么喝酒会让你很难受的，”奇怪男人淡笑着说，“不要问我是怎么知道的，那种滋味很不好受，说不定第二天你会连自己在哪里醒来都不知道。”  
“噢……让您见笑了，先生，我、我……”诺克一紧张就容易结巴，即使因为这个毛病被母亲教训了无数次，他也改不过来。  
“亚瑟。”奇怪男人介绍起自己，“亚瑟·摩根。”  
“我、我叫诺克，诺克·德雷姆斯。”  
“你看起来年纪很小。”亚瑟招呼酒保又给他倒了一杯酒，“第一次喝酒？”  
诺克红着脸点头，不知是因为害羞还是因为那杯酒。  
“不过如果我猜的没错的话，大部分人在你这个年纪，尤其是这样的地方，都已经是个小酒鬼了。”他爽朗地笑着，拍了拍诺克的肩膀，“怎么样，既然来这里找乐子，要不要多喝一些？”  
大概是受到他的笑容的鼓舞，诺克重重地点了点头。  
“把这孩子的账都记在我身上。”  
“好的，先生。”  
第二杯威士忌下肚，诺克开始觉得脸上的温度越来越高，第三杯下肚，他的头就已经有点晕乎。酒保倒酒的动作越来越快，他喝得也越来越快，到最后他已经记不清自己喝了多少酒，亚瑟又喝了多少酒，等他半梦半醒之间清醒过来时，他已经躺倒在某个陌生牧场的牛围栏边，不远处还有他的呕吐物，和牛粪混杂在一起，发出恶臭难闻的气味。  
可他所躺的地方是一片裸露着黄色土地的雪地，头顶着漫天星辰，冰雪和无尘空气的淡淡香味萦绕在他的鼻息之间。  
诺克费劲地坐起身来，揉了揉突突跳动的太阳穴和疼得发晕的脑袋。  
“你醒来了，孩子。”亚瑟在露出地面的地方点了一堆篝火，烤肉的香味勾得诺克肚子咕噜乱叫，他这才想起来自从中午以后他就没再吃过东西，肚子里只有可以用来划船的威士忌。  
“先生，您还没走？”诺克步履虚浮，晃晃悠悠地走到篝火旁坐下来，火的温暖总算让他冻僵的手指逐渐舒展开来。  
“嘿，是我让你喝了那么多酒，你要是死在雪地里，那就是我的责任了。”亚瑟将烤好的兔肉用小刀分出一半递给诺克，“填一下肚子吧。”  
“……谢，谢谢您，先生。”诺克接了烤肉，三下五除二就吃了个精光，“实际上您带着我喝酒，让我心里舒坦了很多，应该由我来感谢您……”  
“那个女孩，克丝缇娜是吧？”  
“您，您怎么知道？！”听到心上人的名字，诺克的脸又泛红了一片。  
“你昨晚喝多了把什么都跟我讲了，克丝缇娜，你家女仆的女儿，你严厉的妈妈，你对她的暗恋之类的……”亚瑟哈哈地笑，笑得咳嗽得停不下来，诺克立刻去轻拍他的背。  
亚瑟咳了好长一段时间才平复下来，诺克还见到了他掌心里的血。  
“您，您生病了吗，摩根先生？”  
“是啊，是结核病。”亚瑟往篝火里加了一根木柴，“我看过医生，医生说很严重，已经没得治了”  
诺克这才注意到亚瑟的脸色。那是一种苍白而又夹杂着病态的红的颜色，他的双眼里也充满了血丝，看起来就像他所说的那样行将就木。  
“我很抱歉，先生……有，有什么我可以帮得上忙的地方吗？”  
“哈，这没什么。”亚瑟拍了拍诺克的肩膀。  
他在想自己死去的儿子。在火车站遇到即将前往墨西哥传教的卡德隆修女时，他就对她提起过自己死去的儿子，这有点儿奇怪，自从他染上病知道自己快死之后，他就开始频繁地想起他的孩子，想到他的过去，想到他不算漫长但称得上波澜壮阔的一生，这或许就是死亡带来的改变。  
“如果你真的爱她，拥有愿意为她付出一切的心，那么即便你们之间有身份上的差距，即便你的母亲明令禁止，你也应该和她在一起。”亚瑟注视着火光忽然说，“我曾经……呃……因为某个原因见过一对夫妻。”  
“什么？”  
“是一个士兵，白人，而他的妻子却是个印第安人。他们遭到政府的追杀，或许是因为他在他们眼里是个逃兵又或者因为什么别的原因，但是他放弃了他所拥有和未来可能拥有的一切，和印第安妻子逃走了，过上了新的生活。”  
诺克仔仔细细地听着，亚瑟说话时很缓慢很温和，娓娓道来，这或许是因为他的疾病，他说着一件残酷却又拥有美好结局的事，让诺克心里百感交集。这让他联想到自己的恋情，想到自身的勇气，想到如果他们出逃，他们该前往哪里，听说黑水镇有个地方不错……  
“先生，这样说的话……您有过自己的爱人吗？”  
亚瑟被诺克的提问弄得怔了一瞬，他的表情变得有些悲伤，但那情绪只是一闪即逝，诺克注意到他眼角的皱纹，满是风霜，他想或许自己问了不该问的问题。  
亚瑟很快又笑起来：“你看见我腿上的两把枪了吗？我过的就是靠它们吃饭的日子，这种的把脑袋别在裤腰带上的生活，不会有女人愿意过的。”  
“我很抱歉，摩根先生……”诺克低下头去盯着自己的双脚发呆。  
“这可没什么可抱歉的，孩子。”亚瑟又拍拍他的肩膀，“快要天亮了，你家在哪，我把你送回去。”  
诺克跟着亚瑟坐上了马。他很少骑马，也一直骑不好，后来干脆就放弃了，毕竟在他的母亲眼里，只有那些帮派分子和流氓以及要靠自己的体力讨生活的人才必须骑马，可是这一次当他稳稳当当地坐在马背上，奔驰在被冰雪覆盖的草原上时，他才意识到他可以是自由的。  
就像他刚刚从宿醉中醒来，躺在天地之间的时候，他是多么的自由啊。  
“摩根先生，我好像想通了什么事。”  
“是吗？虽然不知道是什么，但是能想通什么事总归是好事，想通的越早越好。”亚瑟的声音伴随着疾驰的马蹄声沿着风远去了。  
“您渴望新的生活吗，摩根先生？”  
“你问了个愚蠢的问题，谁不想呢？重要的不是想，”亚瑟用脚轻轻地踢了踢他棕色的爱马，“重要的是你的信念，以及把信念变为实际的努力。”  
话语到了最后已经被风声所掩盖，诺克只听到他的咳嗽，以及瘦弱身躯之下仿佛巍峨高山的心。

end


End file.
